Nobody is Alone
by Blyez
Summary: Cloud retorna, e junto tráz um estranho convidado. O reaparecimento de parte da Organization XIII e um baile caótico irão faze-los clamar: Alguém ajude nossos heróis! CloudxAerith;Rikux?;SoraxKairi; TifaxLeon, e outros....
1. 1 Retorno

Radiant Garden  
Aerith estava sentada na cama de Merlin olhando as letras pretas e símbolos místicos que flutuavam na folha branca de um de seus livros. Estava sozinha, já que todos haviam saído e alguém tinha que ficar de olho na casa, e de fato um pouquinho assustada, já que a chuva caia muito forte do lado de fora. Ela sentia frio, mas tentava ignorar isso, pois preferia manter seus pensamentos em seus amigos, desejando que eles estivessem bem. A garota mexia na cordinha presa em seu pescoço, quando ouviu um leve "click" e a porta se abriu. Se coração disparou ao ver Cloud do lado de fora. Ela se ergueu de um salto e foi até ele. Seu estado era lastimável: Sua roupa estava rasgada, e seu corpo machucado. A espada pendia em sua mão prestes a cair a qualquer momento, sendo segurada bem de leve pela ponta de seus dedos.  
-Cloud? – ela chamou. O rapaz apenas ergueu os olhos azuis em sua direção e depois de um suspiro de dor, desabou sobre ela. Aquilo não foi brincadeira. Cloud era mais alto e um bocado mais pesado do que ela, e Aerith não era nem um pouco fortinha, o que a quase fez cair junto. Ela olhou preocupada para o amigo, e o carregou até a cama de Merlin (tinha certeza de que ele não iria se incomodar). O ex-SOLDIER soltou um resmungo de dor e caiu na cama. A garota o observou e mordeu o lábio com preocupação. Abriu o zíper de sua roupa e deixou seu tronco exposto: estava muito ferido mesmo. Aerith pegou um dos lenços que estava em cima de um dos móveis e limpou os machucados, para depois se sentar em uma cadeira de frente para Cloud. Este demorou um pouco para acordar, mas sentia-se melhor do que antes. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para a amiga.  
-Você está melhor? – ela perguntou, mantendo-se ereta na cadeira.  
-Eu...Acho que estou. – foi a resposta vinda dele. Aerith suspirou, aliviada, contente com aquele tom de voz baixo, grave e frio de sempre. Cloud continuava a ser Cloud.

-Estou feliz por você ter voltado. – disse ela, tentando arrancar um sorriso do amigo, mas este apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.  
-Onde estão os outros? – Cloud olhou ao redor, reparando no silêncio.  
-Saíram. Pelo visto eu fiquei pra trás – ela riu. O rapaz continuou sério.  
-Vou procurar Leon e Tifa. – ele respondeu, começando a se levantar, mas mal apoiou os pés no chão e soltou um urro de dor e voltou a se sentar.  
-Você não está bem. Precisa...  
-Não diga pra mim o que devo fazer.  
Aerith ficou chocada com a atitude dele. O ex-Soldier pareceu se arrepender e ficou de frente pra ela, vendo o pano que a amiga havia usado para limpar seu sangue.  
-Desculpe.  
-Não é você... – ela disse, mas resolveu mudar o tom de voz – Pode me contar onde esteve? – era preferível tomar uma atitude cautelosa. Ele estava muito estranho.  
-Eu...Estive lutando.  
-Contra?  
-Minha escuridão.  
-E conseguiu ganhar? – Aerith sorria cada vez mais.  
-Não exatamente. – Cloud disse, abaixando a cabeça.  
A garota deu uma risada que sabia que iria irritar o amigo.  
-Mas é claro que você não iria ganhar, Cloud. Você não entendeu nada. Ninguém é apenas luz ou escuridão...  
-Mas eu... – ele interrompeu  
-Não. Esses dois lados se fazem fundamentais. Até mesmo a escuridão se faz necessário às vezes, se bem ela não deve existir em muito excesso. Por exemplo...  
-Aerith, eu já entendi. – ele disse, colocando um dedo nos lábio da garota. Esta corou muito e sorriu.  
-Não, você não entendeu. Se tivesse entendido, não teria saído esse tempo todo por uma causa perdida.  
-Eu só.  
Ela se ergueu e ficou de costas para ele. Não sabia de onde vinha aquela raiva, só sabia que já estava chorando.  
-Você quer...Sempre ser misterioso porque não quer mostrar o sente ou pensa para que todos achem que você não tem ponto fraco. Não deixa ninguém saber quem você é, Cloud, e todos ficam cheios de dúvidas. E nem sei porque você não me olhou nos olhos uma única vez desde que voltou...

Cloud abaixou ainda mais o olhar e disse quase que em um sussurro.  
-Eu queria prestar atenção no que você estava dizendo...  
Aerith se virou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.  
-Como assim? – falou com a voz trêmula.  
-Não consigo ouvir o que você diz quando...Olho nos seus olhos.  
Ela ainda não havia compreendido. Olhou as mãos de Cloud (que sempre estavam protegidas por luvas) apertarem o lençol da cama enquanto ele ficava nervoso.  
-É como se...Eu não conseguisse fazer mais nada além de ficar olhando... – sua voz foi morrendo e seu pescoço estava rígido.  
-Você está bem mesmo? – A garota sentou-se diante do amigo. Sequer colocou a mão no ombro dele, pois sabia que Cloud odiava quando alguém o tocava.  
-Eu...  
A menina achava cada vez mais estranho. Ele parecia uma criança que estava prestes a revelar á mãe uma besteira que havia feito. Ela colocou a mão no joelho dele como sinal de consolo, mas o rapaz se encolheu mais ainda.  
-Cloud, pode falar comigo... – ela disse.  
-Aerith, como eu... – sua mão, sem aviso, pousou sobre a mão dela. Cloud olhou surpreso para si mesmo, sem acreditar no que havia feito.  
-A luz ilumina, Cloud. Deixe que ela te mostre o que fazer. Nós, realmente, somos seus amigos, e estamos sempre com você. Então mostre que você está com a gente... – ela então limpou uma mancha de sangue que estava no rosto dele, e pela primeira vez, o rapaz a olhou no olhos. Via que a amiga sorria. Ele gostou do toque dela e por uns instantes fechou os olhos, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.  
Aerith ficou surpresa, mas achou que ele estava apenas sendo amigável. Cloud, então, se ergueu, ignorando totalmente a dor que sentia na perna esquerda. Seu olhar estava confiante. Ele fechou o zíper de sua roupa e caminhou em direção a garota, mas esta dava um paço pra traz a cada um que ele dava em sua direção. Até que houve um momento em que as costas dela bateram na parede fria da casa.  
-Você não me vê como um problema por ter a escuridão em mim? – ele perguntou, olhando para o lado

-Eu não o veria como um problema nem se você estivesse preso nela. Eu o veria como o Cloud precisando de seus amigos.  
-Aerith – ele disse, se aproximando ainda mais dela a ponto das franjas de seus cabelos se tocarem – Obrigado. – disse, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto da garota e a beijando.  
A garota ficou muito chocada. Aquele não era o Cloud que havia partido. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou a mãe esquerda no seu pescoço bem de leve. Ninguém reparou que a chuva há muito havia parado. Ninguém notou um feixe de luz cruzar as nuvens. Nenhum dos dois tinha tempo ou vontade de olhar para isso. Cloud se afastou dela e segurou sua perna dolorida, tombando no chão.  
-Você está bem?! – Aerith se curvou em direção a ele, mas neste momento, Leon surgiu, abrindo a porta com força.  
-Haaarg! Mas que chuva mais...- ele olhou (não esquecendo de dizer que Leon estava ensopado) – CLOUD! – ele berrou.  
Aerith revirou os olhos.  
-Como...? Quando...? Onde...?Por que...? – não saia uma frase completa da boca de Leon. Cloud se ergueu e olhou pra ele, fazendo um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.  
-É bom velo, Leon. Antes que... – ele ergueu a mão ao perceber que o outro iria interrompê-lo. – comecem as perguntas, reúna os outros para que eu precise falar apenas uma vez.  
-Mas eu...Está bem... – ele disse, meio desapontado e saindo pela porta. Mas antes, parou e olhou para o amigo. – Pode, por favor, ir atraz do Riku e da Yuffie? Eles foram direção a praça e a Yuffie, do jeito que é, vai dar mais trabalho do que um nobodie teimoso.  
Cloud assentiu e Leon saiu, deixando os dois novamente a sós. Um olhou para o outro e o ex-SOLDIER caminhou em direção a porta, mas Aerith segurou seu braço.  
-Não vá. Você está cansado e sua perna... –ela não queria que ele partisse tão cedo e novamente, porém nada mais saiu dos lábios dela, por que outros os tamparam.  
-Não se preocupe com meu cansaço...- Quando estava quase do lado de fora, ele sorriu de maneira esperta. – Acabo de receber uma boa dose de motivação


	2. 2 Pontos de vista

_**L**_eon estava de pé sobre um telhado de uma casa qualquer, encostado em uma chaminé e com os braços cruzados. Cloud havia decidido adiar sua conversa, já que Aerith havia teimado por um bom tempo que todos precisavam descansar. Já ele, não sentia o menor sono. Ele preferia olhar as estrelas, que aceitavam sua companhia. Leon lembrou-se do tempo em que fora largado sozinho, com aquela cicatriz no rosto, como um brinquedo quebrado que ninguém mais quer. Ele passou a mão pelo machucado e suspirou. A brisa era fria e nada reconfortante.

-Leon? – uma voz chamou. Era Tifa. Ela caminhou pelas telhas até ficar ao seu lado. – Não está frio demais para você ficar aqui?

Ele se sequer olhou para ela. A voz de tifa...Sempre amistosa, gentil, alegre...Aquilo não era para ele. A garota deu uma risada e se sentou no telhado, abraçando os joelhos.

-Às vezes, só às vezes...Você me lembra o Cloud.

O rapaz olhou surpreso para ela. A garota fingiu que não o viu e parecia estar falando mais para si mesma do que para ele.

-Às vezes, parece que vocês apreciam a solidão.

-Às vezes, Tifa, a solidão se faz necessário.

Ela se ergueu, indignada.

-Sim, mas não da maneira que vozes fazem. Vocês ficam tristes com algo e querem ficar sozinhos para pensar melhor nisso e acabam por se torturar mais e mais. – ela olhou para o céu. – Ninguém merece passar por isso.

-Por que você se importa tanto?

Tifa o segurou pelo braço como se ele fosse uma criança.

-Ainda não está claro para ninguém? Eu me importo com cada um desse grupo, e caso você não tenha conhecimento, isso inclui você!

Leon olhou surpreso para ela.

-Não perca seu tempo comi...

-Haaa, mas eu vou perder sim! Eu não estou desperdiçando nada. – ela se acalmou e o soltou. – porque não ganha tentando dizer o que o incomoda? Talvez, quem sabe, eu possa ajudar...

-Ninguém pode me ajudar.

-Não dê uma de Riku... – disse ela, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura. – até ele, que havia se entregado a escuridão conseguiu dar a volta por cima. Por que você seria diferente?

Leon se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça, ficando com uma expressão pensativa.

-Perdi algo...Muito importante pra mim.

Tifa soltou uma risada debochada e voltou a se sentar na beirada das telhas. O vento balançou seus cabelos castanho-escuros.

-Eu nunca contei a vocês antes, não é? Eu também já...Perdi uma coisa muito importante pra mim...E pessoas especiais, também.

A garota falava de maneira triste, mas ainda assim colocava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Como? – Leon perguntou. Fingiu desinteresse, quando estava preocupado.

-Viu como é chato quando alguém provoca a curiosidade nos outros quando fica infeliz?

O homem parou para pensar na frase, mas ela prosseguiu com muita amargura.

-Minha casa, queimada. Minha família e amigos, mortos. Tudo que eu conhecia, minha história e vida... – ela deu mais uma risada de desgosto – destruídos.

Leon se sentou ao lado dela e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

-Todos me vêem como a "garota perfeita", sempre sorrindo a animando a todos. Mas é difícil ser assim. A verdade é que eu...Não quero que ninguém mais sinta o que eu senti ou passe o que eu passei.

Seu amigo deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Mas você passou tudo isso junto com o Cloud, certo?

Tifa deu uma risada nervosa e quando fechou os olhos, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face. O outro ficou chocado, já que nunca a vira chorar.

-Claro, claro. É, o Cloud foi um excelente amigo, mas vamos admitir: Ele não é muito sensível, não é?

Leon riu, concordando. Depois de um tempo, olhou para a amiga com um jeito mais alegre. Era engraçado como ela mudou seus pensamentos em um piscar de olhos. Ele deu um sorriso para ela e Tifa o retribuiu.

-É tão difícil ficar alegre, Leon?

O outro simplesmente riu, mas depois ficou sério e olhou para o chão.

-Obrigado, Tifa.

-Pelo que?

Leon ficou um pouco corado.

-Por me fazer rir...

A garota pulou do telhado e se ergueu, andando em direção a casa de merlin.

-Por nada. Afinal, amigos sevem para isso, não é? –disse ela, fazendo um gesto de aceno com a mão e caminhando para longe.


	3. 3 Conheça a Estranha

_**J**_á era muito tarde. Ninguém estava se agüentando de pé. Merlin havia passado os últimos trinta minutos arrumando os quartos para todos (ainda mais com um visitante extra), mas o mago quase bateu em Cloud quando este havia dito que não era necessário mais um quarto, que ele poderia dormir no mesmo que o de Leon. O feiticeiro não se deu o trabalho de desfazer o cômodo extra e foi direto pra cama (digo, bolsa), e ninguém mais ousou incomodá-lo.

O silêncio na casa chegava a ser pesado (exatamente o oposto do sono de Tifa, que era extremamente leve). Ela desceu as escadas (que de uma hora para outra, surgiram), e ficou lá mesmo. Sentia sono, mas também não queria dormir. Estava...

-Ansiosa? – perguntou uma voz saindo das sombras. O coração da garota deu um pulo e ela suspirou, muito aliviada, quando viu que era Leon. O rapaz descruzou os braços e ficou aguardando que ela falasse algo.

-Não, sono leve. – disse, depois de dar um pequeno bocejar. Leon riu. A chuva voltou a cair do lado de fora. E nesse instante, alguém bateu com muita força na porta.

É sério. A cena chegou a ser hilária. Bastou aquela batida que todos já estavam de pé no meio da sala de Merlin com suas armas na mão (exceto Tifa, que usa os próprios punhos, ou Aerith que, bem... Não é chegada em uma luta). Cid abriu a porta e o choque tomou conta de cada pessoa na sala quando, um por um, os membros da Organization XIII entraram. O espaço ficou muito mais apertado, mesmo com a falta de Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord e (obviamente) Xemnas.

-Mas o que...? – Sora começou a dizer, mas Axel o interrompeu.

-Não viemos para brigar, dessa vez.

-É – Apoiou Demyx, mas vocês sabem como ele é – A gente não veio apanhar.

Larxene lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e adiantou-se.

-Cloud, não é mesmo? – ela apontou para o rapaz loiro cuja espada tinha um tamanho estupidamente grande.

-O que vocês querem? – disse ele naquela educação e gentileza que só o ex-soldier tinha.

-Não se faça de desentendido. Onde ela está? – disse Axel, dando um passo a frente.

Neste instante, Kairi se inclinou em direção ao Sora e murmurou:

-Achei que nós tínhamos destruído a organização...

-E vocês destruíram – falou Xigbar, irritado – mas acabou que, quando nos demos conta, estávamos lá...Em uma sala – ele tentava achar as palavras certas, mas ainda não havia pensado naquilo – estranha...

-É – lá vem o Demyx – é como dizem: Bicha não morre, vira purpurina...

Marluxia bateu com força na cabeça dele e cruzou os braços, irritado.

-Obrigado – disse Axel. – Mas continuando, Cloud, onde ela está?

-Mas do que, diabos, vocês estão falando? – perguntou Tifa, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Ouhnnnnn... – fez Axel, enquanto fazia um biquinho com aboca e olhando de maneira surpresa para Cloud. – Quer dizer que não contou nada a ninguém, não é mesmo?

O ex-Soldier abaixou a cabeça. Larxene andou de maneira provocante até ele e o segurou pelo queixo, fazendo com que ele ergue-se o rosto.

-Nem mesmo para sua querida Aerith?

Cloud arregalou os olhos e olhou para ela, surpreso. A garota soltou sua típica risada e sussurrou:

-Onde existem sombras, nós existimos...E vemos e escutamos tudo...

Com essa conclusão, a loira se ergueu e voltou ao grupo. Ninguém sabia se olhava para Cloud ou para Larxene. Saix deu um sorriso debochado e olhou ao seu redor.

-Se conseguimos sentir a presença dela do nosso mundo, então a situação está realmente crítica. – ele deu mais uma olhada e fixou sua visão no teto, em uma mancha de mofo que não estava ali há alguns segundos – soube que ela é bastante orgulhosa, será que bastaria dizer que ela é uma inútil sem importância.

A mancha no teto aumentou ainda mais e a madeira rangeu, fazendo um barulho amargurado.

-Totalmente desnecessária. – disse Xigbar. Agora o fungo tinha o tamanho de uma cama. Zexion olhou para cima e disse em um tom cruel.

-Inútil.

Bastou essa última sentença e o teto se rompeu, fazendo uma grande quantidade de água azul escorrer. Demyx deu um passo a frente e juntou todo o líquido em uma grande bolha, retirando-a da residência, mas não foi o bastante. A água continuou caindo, mais não encheu a sala, apenas escorria pela porta aberta. Ela, então, brilhou intensamente, para desaparecer do nada e dar lugar a uma figura misteriosa de capa preta, semelhante à roupa da Organization XIII, com o capuz cobrindo uma grande parte de seu rosto. Ninguém ousou falar nada, mas dava para ouvir a respiração da misteriosa pessoa que estava ali, diante de todos. Saix riu novamente e estendeu o braço para o rosto dela, mas a espada de Cloud quase cortou sua mão quando ele a colocou diante do estranho.

-Não toque nela.

Larxene se adiantou.

-Dizem que ela é perigosa, vejamos... – e pegou uma shuriken que estava na mão de Yuffie, atirando na pessoa de preto atrás de Cloud. Ela apenas ergueu a mão e o objeto foi detido por uma parede de gelo que havia surgido do nada.

Sora, que estava tão confuso quanto os outros, falou na voz mais séria que conseguiu soltar.

-Fora.

A organização inteira riu, mas sumiu, lançando um olhar de aviso para o ex-soldier. O estranho olhou para todos com seus olhos ocultos pelas sombras e fitou Cloud, que colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Você está bem?

Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, mas Tifa foi em direção ao homem, com uma expressão irritada de mãe.

-O que foi isso? – ela falou pausadamente e com raiva. – Cloud, O QUE FOI ISSO!? QUEM É ESSE?

A esse ponto, ela gritava e apontava para a pessoa ao lado do guerreiro. O estranho recuou dois e todos o acompanharam.

-Nós...Precisamos de explicações, Cloud. – disse Leon, apoiando a espada no chão.

-Deus do Céu. Olhem isso! – disse Yuffie, cutucando sua arma ninja que ainda estava presa ao gelo. De repente, um brilho emanou de Sora e Kairi, e ao lado dos dois, os vultos, quase como se fossem fantasmas, Roxas e Naminé surgiram.

Riku deu um paço para traz.

-Mas o que...?

-É ele! – gritou Tifa, apontando, novamente, para o estranho – ele está fazendo isso!

Roxas deus dois paços a frente, junto com a amiga loira.

-Por onde esteve? – disse Roxas

-Sentimos sua falta... – concluiu Naminé.

O estranho deu uma risada e, bem lentamente, puxou o capuz para de traz de seu rosto, revelando sua aparência. Sora pode sentir Riku congelar ao seu lado.

-Senti saudades também. – sua voz era leve e muito serena. Seus olhos azuis mais brilhantes do que os dos outros e o cabelo castanho extremamente comprido eram chamativos. Sua voz era realmente muito clara, e a menina olhou para todos, de um jeito quieto. – Prazer em conhece-los, Pateta, Donald, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin...Meu nome é Naira.

* * *

NA: E ai, gente? Tudo bem? Estão gostando? Se quiserem me dar uma dica ou algo assim deixem Reviews, o.k.? Eu amo KH, Cloud e Aerith pra mim são o casal do ano. Sora e Kairi, óbvio...E Namine e Roxas. O resto ~eu tô improvisando XD

Bom, bj...Até a próxima


	4. 4 O bater de Portas

_-Senti saudades também. – sua voz era leve e muito serena. Seus olhos azuis mais brilhantes do que os dos outros e o cabelo castanho extremamente comprido eram chamativos. Sua voz era realmente muito clara, e a menina olhou para todos, de um jeito quieto. – Prazer em conhece-los, Pateta, Donald, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin...Meu nome é Naira._

_

* * *

_

_**A**_ água na sala começou a sacudir e a dançar. As pessoas olharam surpresas para aquilo e fitaram a garota. Ela riu e esticou o braço, onde a água pareceu juntar-se e fundir-se com sua pele.

-Desculpem os meus modos, mas ela sempre fica feliz quando me apresento.

Riku se aproximou da novata.

-É você mesma? – perguntou.

Naira não teve escolha se não olhar para os olhos verdes do rapaz.

-Eu pareço diferente?

Cada um na sala se entreolhou. Sora se adiantou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Riku, olhando de maneira ansiosa para a nova convidada.

-Sua namorada?

A garota apenas riu e Riku desviou o olhar.

-Então, você é Sora...Ouvi muito a seu respeito. Hihi – outra risadinha – seu cabelo é tão maluco quanto o de Cloud – o ex- Soldier levou a mão à cabeça, mas Naira sorriu em sua direção – mas eu gosto do estilo.

Tifa bufou, irritada, mas foi Aerith quem falou.

-Você parece nos conhecer muito bem, Naira, mas não sabemos muito sobre você. Por que não se apresenta?

Naira apenas abaixou a cabeça e recolocou o capuz sobre ela, afastando-se lentamente, ficando de braços cruzados e de costas para todos. Cloud suspirou e virou-se para o grupo (Merlin já tinha voltado para a bolsa há muito tempo, Yuffie estava distraída tentando tirar sua shuriken do gelo e Donald e Pateta discutiam se deveriam informar o ocorrido ao Rei), ele prosseguiu...

-Eu a trouxe para cá quando retornei da minha "viajem" – o rapaz escolhia as palavras com muito cuidado, preferindo olhar para Aerith como se estivesse se explicando para a moça – Nos conhecemos durante minha luta e devo dizer que... – ele olhou por um segundo para Naira e retornou a encarar o grupo – ele me ajudou muito "do outro lado".

-Que outro lado? – perguntou Kairi.

-Infelizmente, eu não posso falar isso para vocês.

-Mas por que traze-la? POR QUE? – Tifa perguntou, zangada.

-Porque eu pedi. – disse uma nova voz.

Todos se viraram e Pateta, Donald, Sora, Kairi e Riku se ajoelharam.

Uma figura baixa, com grandes orelhas redondas entrou na sala. Todos olharam, surpresos. O Rei Mickey caminhou em direção ao quinteto que estava no chão.

-Meu Deus, gente...Não é necessário.

Os cinco se ergueram, mas ainda assim manteram uma postura mais comportada.

-Rei. – Disse Leon.

-Leon, como vai?

-Bem, posso dizer, e o....

A essa altura, Mickey já havia lhe dado as costas e se aproximava de Naira.

-Não esperava ver você com eles tão cedo.

-Eu não esperava me ver com alguém nunca. – foi a resposta triste da menina.

Tifa bufou, irritada, demonstrando tanta falta de educação que os outros olharam chocados para ela, e Leon se aproximou dela, com cautela.

-Qual é p problema?

-Problema? – ela riu, com desdém – não tem problema nenhum. É só essa pirralha que...

E quando todos viram, a mão de Naira estava a centímetros do pescoço de Tifa, que levou um tempo até ficar assustada. Foi como se uma sombra caísse sobre a novata. Ela trincou os dentes e saiu pela porta, e nesse momento a chuva engrossou ainda mais. Cloud olhou feio para a amiga.

-Por que está tão estressada?

-Você viu o que essa garota faz? Ela é um monstro! – um trovão cortou o céu – É perigosa, e vai acabar acabando com a gente se um dia voltar-se contra nós.

-Bem, com essa sua educação, é bem provável que isso não demore muito...

-O que quer dizer com isso? VOCÊ É O CARA QUE ODEI AS PESSOAS QUE CONSEGUEM ENTENDER O QUE SE PASSA NA SUA CABEÇA, E ADORA DAR RESPOSTAS FRIAS E HORRÍVEIS QUANDO ALGUÉM TENTA SE APROXIMAR! TALVEZ VOCÊ A ENTENDA PORQUE SABE O QUE É SER UM MONSTRO DE QUEM NINGUÉM SE APROXIMA!

Aerith e Leon se colocaram entre os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sora passou o braço por cima de Kairi, que parecia chocada demais para falar. Riku preferiu fingir que não havia escutado, e Yuffie finalmente havia tirado sua arma do gelo, mas preferiu analisar a peça a olhar para os quatro diante dela. Aerith olhou de maneira zangada e chorosa para Cloud e depois para Tifa, apertando os punho.

-O que tem de errado com vocês? – e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. O Rei olhou tristemente para os amigos, abriu a boca e tornou a fecha-la, preferindo ir atrás de Naira. Cloud ainda estava digerindo o que a amiga havia lhe dito e simplesmente ignorou a expressão de arrependimento no rosto dela.

-Para sua informação, Naira foi quem me ajudou a achar a luz... Eu cheguei aqui em um estado lastimável, mas estaria muito pior se não a tivesse encontrado.

Tifa olhou surpresa para ele.

-Eu acho que você devia rever seus conceitos, Tifa.

E foi atrás de Aerith. Tifa olhou para Leon, que não sabia que cara fazer. A tensão ficou no ar por muito tempo.


	5. Chapter 5: Repentino

Riku entrou no seu quarto e fitou a bagunça que estava. Com o recentes acontecimentos ele não sentia a menor vontade de arruma-lo. Ele olhou para a Keyblade e brincou com o reflexo que ela fazia no teto durante um tempo, pensando em Naira. Era verdade, conhecera a garota quando estivera no mundo da Escuridão. E, de fato, ela fora a primeira que lhe estendera a mão para tentar sair de lá. Os dois haviam passado muito tempo conversando na mesma praia escura em que ele e Sora ficaram parados, até a chegada da carta de Kairi. O garoto suspirou, mal humorado e deixou-se cair na cama, sentindo um frio forte. Seus olhos verdes vasculharam o seu quarto a procura do que fazer, mas nada lhe ocorreu, e sentiu um nó na garganta quando um pensamento passou por ele. O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça quando viu uma sombra passar pelo teto e se escondeu sobe o guarda-roupa. Ele se ergueu, subindo em uma cadeira de rodinhas, e ficando na ponta dos pés, as mãos com a Keyblade em cima do armário...

-Ooooii! – foi a saudação animada de alguém na porta. Riku se assustou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo direto no chão e sentindo a lâmina de sua espada cortar seu rosto. O garoto deu um urro de dor e levou as mãos a face, enquanto alguém se ajoelhava ao seu lado e perguntava, preocupado.

-Riku? Riku! Você está bem?

Levou muito tempo até que ele se acalmasse, e até lá o sangue já estava espalhado pelo chão e por sua roupa. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os azuis de Naira bem diante dele. Ainda com as mãos no rosto, ele se sentou.

-Deixe-me ver. – a garota as tirou da face do garoto e analisou a ferida: Era no mesmo lugar que a de Leon, mas um pouquinho maior. Naira suspirou e sorriu gentilmente. – Bem, podia ser pior. Vem cá... – ela pegou um pano de dentro da manga.

Riku olhou surpreso para ela, mas a garota apenas sorriu.

-Você vai descobrir que quando a água gosta você, ela vai te seguir e molhar um bocado de coisas pelo caminho, e...Bem, um pano vai se fazer de necessário. Agora, me deixe limpar isso daí.

O garoto fechou os olhos enquanto Naira passava o pano sobre seu machucado. Doía horrores, mas ele estava mais preocupado com o frio na barriga que sentia por causa da garota. Naira passou a mão pelo rosto dele, e Riku pode sentir algo molhado na sua face. Quando abriu os olhos, a menina sorria.

-Prontinho. – ela disse.

Riku queria ver sua aparência, mas sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com a amiga tão próxima. Ele se ergueu e pegou a Keyblade, limpando a borda de sangue com sua roupa.

-Você está bem, Riku? - Naira perguntou, curvando-se para ver melhor o rosto dele. O rapaz parecia querer evitar olhar para ela.

-Por que sumiu? – perguntou ele, friamente.

-Sumi? Um obrigado já bastava não acha? E depois, foi você que sumiu de lá...

Riku ficou calado, analisando o seu quarto, ainda de costas para Naira. Quando finalmente ele voltou-se para ela, e abriu a boca para argumentar, a garota estava de cabeça baixa.

-Sabe...Eu senti a sua falta... – sua voz soava triste e seus braços estavam cruzados, como se ela sentisse frio.

Riku sentiu-se tentado a abraça-la, mas passou a mão pelo ferimento e seu rosto, ficando diante de Naira.

-Hei – ele chamou, com um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios – vamos ver Merlin e tentar tirar essa coisa da minha cara.

A menina fez um muxoxo, mas tentou sorrir e passou o braço em volta do dele, acompanhando-o.

Leon entrelaçou os dedos diante do rosto.

-O que essa garota tem de tão especial para a Organização estar atrás dela? – perguntou.

Cloud e Mickey se entreolharam, mas foi o camundongo que falou:

-Ela tem habilidades bem especiais.

O grupo estava todo reunido na sala. Merlin ainda tentava resolver o problema na face de Riku, enquanto a garota novata ficava em um canto distante. Roxas e Naminé estavam de pé, em um canto, próximos a Sora e Kairi que se mantinham sentados. Yuffie olhava entediada para o Rei. Cid ora mexia no computador, ora prestava atenção na conversa, Enquanto Tifa ficava ao seu lado. Aerith era a única que sequer piscava.

-Que tipo de habilidades? – questionou Sora.

-Como vocês viram, Naira tem a capacidade de controlar a água, e também possui... – Mickey engoliu seco e fitou o chão – possui...possui...

-Uma Keyblade! – disse Naira, em seu canto. As pessoas ficaram aguardando para que a espada surgisse, mas ela preferiu mantê-la escondida. Kairi teve uma dúvida na cabeça.

-Espere: Então por que a Organization XIII está trás dela? Demyx já controla a água e Sora, Riku e eu também temos Keyblades, não entendo porque só ela é a perseguida.

Cloud suspirou, Naira se encolheu ainda mais e Mickey olhou para ela de maneira triste.

-Porque ela consegue fazer as pessoas sentirem o seus corações.

O silêncio ficou no ar, enquanto cada olhar caia em direção a estranha.

-Ela pode fazer com que as pessoas sintam tristeza, alegria, ódio, paz... – explicou Cloud – e se quiser, pode até aguçar esses sentimentos.

Sora abaixou a cabeça e murmurou.

-O que a organização mais deseja é ter um coração, porque cada um deles é um...

-Nobody. – completou Naminé.

Kairi e Sora olharam para os corpos espectrais dos dois amigos.

-Entendem: Ela daria a eles um coração. Eles poderiam sentir, odiar, quem sabe até amar...Até agora eles só seguiam um impulso de atacar, como fantoches, mas com ela, eles poderiam até se tornar alguém.

Leon ergueu-se.

-O que, de fato, ela é, majestade?

Nem o camundongo nem o ex-soldier tiveram tempo de responder, pois Naira já estava de pé, as bochechas vermelhas e lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

-Aquilo que guarda o portal entre o bem e o mal. O que é real e o que não é... A vida e a morte, poder sentir ou não...Uma bruxa, feiticeira, monstro, escolha a palavra que lhe for mais adequada!

-Naira! – censurou-lhe Cloud.

-Não é justo! – ela gritou – eu só queria ser... – e lançou um olhara cada um naquele lugar – normal. – uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. – Poder sair de um lugar e andar debaixo do sol, ir visitar um amigo, ou ficar com os pais que nunca tive...E vejo vocês: A yuffie sempre brincando e provocando risadas – a ninja estava finalmente prestando atenção.- Cid sempre resmungando do computador, Leon censurando todo mundo, quando na verdade, está prestes a contar uma piada. Tifa treinando luta com Cloud, assim como Riku e Sora, eu... – ela olhou para as próprias mãos.

As pessoas ficaram caladas. Merlin agora olhava para a garota, ignorando, Riku, que também prestava atenção.

Eu nem me lembro da última vez que alguém me fez rir, ou de ter me desejado, sei lá, um Feliz Natal...Acho que assim que vocês chamam por aqui. Ver o Papai Noel igual a Sora, ou lutar contra meus temores, que nem Cloud e Riku, ou dar a minha luz para alguém, como Tifa, ser querida como a Aerith, amar a profissão como Cid, estar com amigos como Leon, ter aventuras divertidas, como Pateta e Donald...Eu só conhecia "aquele lugar".

Tifa fez uma pergunta ousada, mas a resposta foi surpreendente.

-Isso a incomoda tanto?

Naira sorriu.

-Não mais. Agora estou...Entre amigos.

Roxas e Naminé sorriram um para o outro, enquanto o resto do grupo parecia confuso. Riku falou alto para que todos ouvissem:

-Esqueça o que eu disse: Você não mudou nada.

Naira sorriu, e ergueu a mão, com o punho e olhas fechados. Imediatamente, as nuvens do lado de fora sumiram e o sol inundou o lugar. Um som surpreendente invadiu o local. Um som gostoso de se ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo, inédito. Cloud caiu no chão, rindo que não se agüentava. Foi meio bizarra a cena, já que era o mesmo que ver Zexion, ou Cid, ou Sephiroth tendo um ataque entérico de risos. Não tardou para que o resto do grupo risse da gargalhada do ex-Soldier, mas a verdade é que aquilo descontraiu o clima do lugar. Até Tifa riu, mesmo que de má vontade. A situação não mudou muito quando Merlin, acidentalmente, lançou um feitiço sobra a face de Riku e sua cabeça inchou e ficou verde, com a mesma aparência de um sapo. O mago ria tanto que não conseguia se concertar a magia, já Riku o encarava com uma cara tipo ¬¬'.

Naira se adiantou e pegou o livro que Merlin derrubara no chão e antes estivera em seu colo. Ela o folheou rapidamente e murmurou algumas palavras, fazendo com que a fumaça envolvesse a cabeça do amigo, juntamente com um "_puf"_, e lá estava o rosto de Riku novamente, porém ainda com aquela comprida cicatriz. O oro de risos só foi engrossando, e levou muito tempo até todos se acalmarem. A aquela altura, não havia ninguém que não tivesse o rosto vermelho e cheio de lágrimas, ou esfregasse a barriga dolorida, com exceção de Naira, que logo depois de começar a rir, não encontrara motivo para aquilo.

A garota olhou para Cloud, que limpava o rosto de algumas lágrimas, e procurava manter uma postura mais comportada.

-O que, em nome de Merlin (o mago olhou surpreso para ela) foi isso?

-O pior, é que eu não tenho idéia. – foi a resposta dele.

-Majestade, o senhor está bem? – perguntou Donald, tentando se controlar, quando viu o banco ausente de Mickey ser ocupado por uma minúscula carta, com o seu emblema fechando o envelope. O mágico real aproximou-se da carta e a abriu. Seus olhos negros de desenho animado correram de um lado para o outro enquanto a lia, para depois passa-lo para Sora, que leu em voz alta.

" Caros Sora, Donald, Pateta, Kairi, Riku, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Leon e Naira

Agradeço pela breve hospedagem e devo dizer que apreciei a compania de vocês.

Informo que haverá um baile em comemoração aos esforços de todos pela luta contra o mal em meu castelo. Peço que não tragam armas, espadas, Keyblades, armas ninjas, bastões, bastões mágicos, livros de feitiçaria, luvas de luta ou escudos de guerreiros.

Vistam o que tiverem de melhor, e os aguardo as 10:00 em meu humilde castelo.

O Rei"

Levou um tempo até que todos digerissem aquilo.

-UM BAILE! – Berrou Yuffie, quebrando a lei do silêncio e desencadeando a euforia (não precisa nem dizer que os homens não ficaram na mesma animação). Naira se dirigiu a porta, e quando ia sair, Sora perguntou em voz alta:

-Aonde você vai?

A garota riu:

-Arranjar um vestido. – disse ela, colocando capuz sobre a cabeça e sumindo na esquina de uma casa.

* * *

**N.A.: Olá, pessoas! =D Olha só, sei que essa fic eu atualizo uma vez a cada ano, mas é que eu fico tão embaraçada por ela...É velhinha, sabem? Tem já muita coisa escrita, mas como eu fiz quando era mais nova, acho agora o texto bem bobinho XP...Mas pode deixar que eu vuo postando aqui...Se quiserem, deem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics!**

**Bjos**


	6. 5 Gala

Foi uma semana desgastante. Nenhum indivíduo do sexo masculino agüentava mais as garotas. Na verdade, a notícia do baile foi uma espada cravada no peito de Leon. Ele estava sofrendo muito com a notícia, já que aquilo o fazia, melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, recorda-se de seu tão passado odiado. Tifa tentava demonstrar compaixão por ele, mas o rapaz se esquivava da garota com muita freqüência.

Riku estava deprimido por conta da marca em seus rosto que (depois de muita mágica, inúmeros acidentes e um problema com hipopótamos) continuava na mesma.

Cloud passava muito tempo fora de casa (ninguém tinha idéia do que ele estava fazendo).

Merlin estava furioso porque iria com a madame Kim.

Cid parecia não ter ouvido o convite do rei e não saia de traz do computador.

Donald e Pateta foram forçados a voltar para o castelo para contribuir com a arrumação.

Apenas Roxas (e parcialmente,Sora), pareciam modernamente felizes com aquilo.

Uma tarde, Roxas fitava as mãos que pareciam levemente transparentes, e falava com Sora.

-Eu acho...Que vai ser minha única oportunidade – falou.

-Hã?

-Bem, Naira provavelmente vai estar lá e você ouviu o que o Rei disse: ela nos dá um coração...Acredito que eu ...Posso até ficar sólido. Por uma única noite, serei "alguém"

Sora riu com o trocadilho, mas olhou e uma maneira marota para Roxas.

-Naminé também terá corpo próprio.

-E..? – ele tentou ficar de costas para esconder o seu rosto corado.

-Nada, nada – disse Sora, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça – Só me parece que vocês são tãããooo próximos...

Roxas estava bastante vermelho para quem era apenas uma "aparição".

-Ora, eu sou estou cumprindo a sua vontade, Sora.

-Como assim?

-Bem, se eu sou seu Nobody e gosto da Naminé, obviamente você gosta de Kairi...

-O que? Eu...

-Por favor, não me contradiga, afinal, eu sou você...

Sora rendeu-se e ficou olhando seu reflexo no espelho.

A noite nunca tardava a chegar cedo. A sala estava aquecida, porém, com as luzes apagadas. Tifa estava tão ansiosa que preferiu ficar no telhado da casa, olhando a luar, quando ouviu uma respiração pesada vinda de suas costas. Ela subiu o topo do telhado e avistou Leon sentado do outro lado, abraçando os joelhos e de cabeça baixa. Ele não estava exatamente chorando, mas dava para sentir que ele emanava dor. Tifa aproximou-se lentamente e o abraçou por traz, mas ele não pareceu surpreso, continuando com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu não vou. – foi a única coisa que disse. Tifa apertou o abraço em torno do pescoço dele.

-Preciso de você lá. – aquela afirmativa havia escapado de seus lábios.

Quando Leon ergueu a cabeça, a garota havia sumido.

Haaa! Como estava belo o tão famoso castelo do Rei Mickey. O Salão principal estava abarrotado de gente e bichos. Desde os menores esquilos (Tico e Teco) até o maior dos dragões (O dragão relutante). Pois bem, Sora fora obrigado a ter que dar uma "carona" a todos no Gummi Chip. Porém, logo pela manhã, houve o misterioso desaparecimento de Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Kairi (e conseqüentemente, Naminé).Não foi algo de muito impacto, já que a primeira conclusão que Cid tirou foi que as garotas queriam fazer o "suspense". Bem, devo admitir que deu muito certo.

Uma armadura encantada recebia os convidados na porta do castelo, recolhendo os convites enviados pelo Rei (novamente, a dúvida de como as mulheres iriam entrar pairou na cabeça do restante do grupo). O salão estava condecorado com bandeiras douras e prateadas, e o barulho em seu interior assemelhava-se a um murmurinho extremamente alto. Uma figura gigantes as vezes surgia no mar de seres pequenos, alguns que Sora e Riku reconheceram quase que de imediato por conta de suas aventuras. Foi estranho ver muitas daquelas pessoas (vamos citar o próprio Tarzan como exemplo), vestindo trajes mais elegantes. Alguns dos personagens como Peter Pan e Dumbo voavam sobre as cabeças dos outros convidados, outros tentavam não ser esmagados pelos pés distraídos das pessoas. Ao longe, o Rei Mickey e a Rainha Minnie ficavam próximos ao trono, na outra extremidade do salão, com Donald e Pateta ao lado deles. O grupo entrou no salão, enquanto Riku e Sora se embrenhavam na multidão, cumprimento muita gente, até pode chegar onde o Rei Mickey estava, com uma roupa formal e os mesmos sapatos grandes de sempre (porém estes eram pretos). Mau se aproximaram, que o camundongo se afastou distraidamente, e quando deram por si, ele estava sobre um pequeno palco prateado que a alguns segundo, não estava no salão.

O silêncio tomou conta do local quase que instantaneamente.

-Boa noite a todos. – disse ele, dando uma risadinha descontraída – e bem vindos ao Baile de comemoração aos heróis.

A salva de palmas.

-Mas antes – ele interrompeu. – Gostaria de apresentar as pessoas que, de fato, foram as que realmente deram início a essa aventura: Sora e Riku!

Fez aquele silêncio em que o grilo falante...Bem, fez "crii-crii"...

Zooooa...Outra salva de palmas. Os dois subiram no palco um pouco envergonhados, já que nunca tiveram tamanho reconhecimento.

-Também devemos homenagear todos aqueles que os ajudaram. –palmas, palmas. – Agora...

As luzes do salão se apagaram, exceto para um feixe de luz que aponta para as imensas portas do salão, que na ocasião, estavam abertas. A expectativa ficou no ar, e parecia que todos haviam prendido a respiração. Minnie se aproximou do Rei e sussurrou de maneira audível. "elas estão prontas". Mickey sorriu para ela e continuou a falar, sua voz ecoando claramente pelo salão.

-Bem, o que são nossos heróis, sem suas heroínas?

Nesse instante, as sete princesas, uma por uma, entraram no salão. O típico "hooo!" foi ouvido, enquanto as damas caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho, com seus vestidos de gala, e no instante seguinte, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Roxas(que havia surgido naquele momento) e Leon congelaram: Ali, no final da fila, porém, não menos importantes, estavam Kairi, Naminé, Aerith, Yuffie e Tifa, caminhando em uma perfeita linha reta:

Kairi usava um longo vestido rosa, com babados na ponta da manga e luvas rosadas que subiam até seu cotovelo. No cabelo, estava o pingente que Sora lhe devolvera, e em alguns pontos do vestido, a cor preta surgia, desenhando alguns sinais em espirais ao mesmo em que fazia um contraste com a cor predominante.

Naminé usava algo um pouco mais cheio, e na parte da frente, era mais curto, porém, ia se alongando na parte de traz, enquanto fitas brancas a envolviam da cintura até os pulsos.

Aerith, pela primeira vez, estava com os cabelos soltos e lisos. Usava um tipo de espartilho com as alças entrelaças, e a saia que era realmente cumprida, quase que batendo no chão.

Yuffie estava com uma saia preta (sendo que as pontas eram desenhadas e com um fio prateado circundando entre os desenhos), e a parte de cima era roxa, com alguns detalhes em um violeta muito claro.

Tifa vestia um vestido curto, um pouco acima do joelho, da cor azul-escura, com uma faixa púrpura amarrada na cintura e o rosto da fita solta ao seu lado. As mangas eram muito frouxas, mas um elástico as prendia na altura do cotovelo.

Enquanto o rosto do salão se voltava para as seis princesas próximas ao Mickey, os grupo de Leon não tinha olhos para mais nada a não as meninas. O Rei teve certeza do impacto que elas iriam causar, por isso as chamou antes que os outros se levantassem para se hospedar no castelo até a hora do baile. Foi então que seu olhar voltou-se para a porta novamente, enquanto os olhos dos outros os seguiam: Lá estava uma figura solitária, com uma roupa preta e um capuz que caia sobre seu rosto misterioso. Riku empurrou alguns convidados para ficar mais a frente, e ver Naira direito. A menina parecia a mesma, porém, quando abriu seu casaco, revelou uma roupa que não parecia pertencer aos padrões normais: dois panos azuis se erguiam majestosamente da saia de seu vestido, enquanto outros brancos ficavam mais atrás, e tiras que começavam com a cor vermelha e se alaranjavam, soltavam hora sim hora não de seu cinto branco. O mesmo tom de azul era usado na parte superior, enquanto grandes mangas de bocas extremamente largas ficavam em seus braços. Ela foi tirando mais e mais o "sobretudo" e um brilho emanou da garota quando livrou-se do casaco, revelando duas belíssimas e grandiosas asas de anjo.

Naira passou reto por todos que a olhavam, e subiu no alço, onde as princesas (agora todas as setes, mais Tifa, Aerith, Naminé e Yuffie) sorriam gentilmente para ela. O queixo de Riku foi até o chão, sem acreditar no que estava vendo bem ali, parado próximo dele.

-Bem, acho que todas estão presentes – disse o Rei, prosseguindo com o discurso. – Então...Deus, eu estou horrível hoje, como pude esquecer?

Outras três figuras vestidas de preto atravessaram o portal. Dessa vez, houve um murmúrio de desaprovação, enquanto Axel, Larxene e Marluxia entravam no salão. Alguns personagens se postaram imediatamente na frente dos três, prontos para brigar, e liderando o grupo (mais ou menos), Sora, Riku, Leon, Cid e Cloud. Sem aviso, Naira se postou diante deles, com as asas abertas e um olhar um pouco zangado.

-Eles são meus convidados. – disse ela. Kairi se aproximou ficou ao seu lado.

-Como pode convidá-los? – perguntou Sora, e os outros soltaram exclamações de concordância.

-É uma festa. Acho que todos tem o direito de comemorar, inclusive Axel, que ajudou a você quando estava precisando.

Ouro murmurinho. O Rei adiantou-se e virou para a multidão zangada.

-Eles também são meus convidados e...

As luzes do salão se apagarem e alguns convidados soltaram gritinhos. Dessa vez, uma luz avermelhada circundou o salão que, pelo que se podia ver, estava com uma neblina estranha próxima ao chão. A luz continuou a rodar até que parou novamente sobre o palco, onde Minnie estava imobilizada pela Rainha de Copas, ao lado de Jafar e Maleficent.

-Ora, ora...Acho que festa de vocês vai se tornar a dos vilões NOVAMENTE! (pra quem não viu o filme "the house of the mouse", os vilões tomaram o clube para eles)

E com um estalar de dedos e uma explosão de fumaça, todos os outros vilões sugiram atrás dos três líderes, rindo de maneira ameaçadora, mostrando suas armas (sabem, tentáculo, ou uma mão que um gancho). Alguns convidados tentaram confrontar os penetras, mas um enorme cão de três cabeças surgiu na frente de todos e soltou um rugido que fez o salão estremecer...

¬¬' Não precisa nem dizer que muita gente começou a correr salão afora.

Hades fez cara de confuso.

-Por que estão correndo? Eu sempre o achei tão amável.

Cerberus soltou outro rosnado, e agora, poucos estavam no salão.

Jafar olhou de esguelha para o grupo de Radiant Garden, mas ainda assim, não conseguiu identificá-los.

-Agora – disse estendendo a mão para o grupo – me passem a garota.

Sora, Roxas e Riku ficaram imediatamente na frente de Kairi, enquanto Naminé postava-se ao lado dela.

-O você quer com a Kairi? – berrou Sora, mas tentáculos o envolveram e taparam sua boca, apertando todo o seu corpo.

-Ora, ora...Não é aquele garoto que se livrou de nós pela primeira vez? – disse Úrsula.

-SORA! – gritaram Riku e Roxas, mas os tentáculos também os envolveram.

-O que querem com a Kairi? – tornou a perguntar Riku, tentando se desvencilhar do ataque.

-Não é a Kairi que querem... – falou uma voz feminina a suas costas – Sou eu.

* * *

**N.A.: Ai, gente, tá tão bobinha que eu tenho vergonha de postar X(**

**Bom, divirtam-se**

**Bjus  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Esperança

_-Não é a Kairi que querem... – falou uma voz feminina a suas costas – Sou eu._

* * *

Naira deu dois passos a frente e sorriu de maneira perversa.

-Isso será muito interessante. – falou.

Sua roupa mudou. A saia do vestido contornou suas pernas e se partiu em dói, virando uma calça com a boca-de-sino muito larga. A parte superior juntou-se mais ao corpo, ate a blusa parecer uma segunda pele, com as mesmas mangas largas que o "sobretudo". A garota ficou ereta, e sacudiu o braço como se fosse um chicote, enquanto outro brilho surgia dele. Foi a única coisa que iluminou o salão com exceção da luz vermelha, ao mesmo tempo em que uma Keyblade surgia diante da mão de Naira.

Aquela era diferente: Envolvendo os dedos e parte do braço dela, duas asas (uma de anjo, outra de dragão), rodavam até o cabo da arma, enquanto na outra extremidade, as mesma asas se atiravam para fora do cabo: A de asas maior, a de escamas menor e uma pequena, semelhante a de uma fada, ficava no final, mais próxima a mão de Naira. A garota sorriu e ergueu os rosto, enquanto mostrava seus olhos que estavam por completos, tomados por um azul celeste brilhante.

-Seu tolo! Pensei que tivesse me dito que um feitiço proibia a entrada de Keyblades neste salão! – gritou Maleficent, irritada com a falha de Jafar.

-IUHUUUU! – Gritou outra voz rouca do outro lado do salão. Donald apareceu com o cajado na mão.

O Rei Mickey sorriu de maneira marota.

-Ahá! Donald passou a tarde colocando o feitiço no salão, e só ele poderia tê-lo desfeito.

Houve um grunhido de raiva da parte dos vilões.

-O que importa? Somos muitos e eles poucos! VAMOS, ACABEM COM ELES! – Berrou gancho.

-Cloud! Leon! Dêem as luvas de suas mãos esquerdas para Tifa e Aerith.

-O que? – disse Leon.

-AGORA!

Os vilões avançaram, e Naira só teve tempo de invocar toda a água que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazer um paredão de gelo diante dos dois grupos, como uma barreira protetora.

Cloud e Leon se entreolharam mas obedeceram. Nenhum do dois haviam mostrado suas mãos até aquele dia (mas comentemos isso mais tarde).

-Tifa e Aerith, coloquem as luvas na mão direita – as duas obedeceram, mas Naira pensou rápido. – Tifa, passe sua luva para Yuffie. Kairi, Sora, Riku e Roxas! Keyblades!

As espadas em forma de chaves surgiram nas mãos de cada um. O Rei aproximou-se Naira com a sua.

-Naira, Minnie continua com eles. O que vamos fazer agora.

-É. E agora, Naira? – perguntou Yuffie já com a luva.

-Naira? – chamou Naminé.

-Naira! – gritou Cid.

O nome dela continuou a se repetido, até que a garota caiu no chão, em total desespero.

-Eu...Eu não sei.

A barreira começou a derreter lentamente por conta do impacto do corpo de Cerberus contra a parede de gelo, e do fogo que saia da boca de Maleficent (agora como dragão). Todo o grupo ficou em posição de ataque, mas era uma coisa totalmente injusta: O número de vilões superava demais os dos "mocinhos", e com a maioria dos heróis fora do salão, quem saberia o que iria acontecer.

Aerith foi até Naira e agachou-se ao lado dela, colocando a mão (sem luva) sobre seu ombro.

-Naira. O que devemos fazer? – ela perguntou calmamente.

-Eu...Eu realmente não sei. – uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela.

-Qual era o seu plano? – adiantou-se Tifa.

Uma rachadura grande formou-se na barreira.

-Eu iria usar água para fazer armas para cada um que não tem.

-Use a da barreira.

-NÃO! – ela gritou, encolhendo-se – Não vai dar tempo!

Agora a parede estava tão baixa que Scar tentava pular sobre ela. Jafar transformou-se em serpente e ajudava Maleficent a queimar o gelo.

-O.K. Minha vez! – disse Hades, indo até o paredão e curvando-se, de maneira que seu cabelo de fogo tocasse a água congelada.

Naira achou aquilo idiota, e a fragilidade da barreira era tanta que ela poderia se romper a qualquer momento. A garota fechou os olhos, mas pode sentir que mais gente se aproximava.

-Hei. Estamos com você! – disse Sora, tentando esconder o medo com a voz. Quando ela olhou em volta, viu que os olhos de cada um se voltavam para ela: Ver a cara de Cid sorrindo de maneira confiante, a certeza no olhar de Yuffie, Sora e Kairi, e a confiança na expressão de todos deu foscas para que ela se levantasse e fitasse sua Keyblade.

-Uma pessoa muito especial fez essa Keyblade para mim, confiando na minha determinação e sonhos. – e com um sorriso digno de bravura, completou – Não vou desaponta-la!

Mickey sorriu, e tentou olhar para a Rainha, mas Minnie já não estava mais lá.

-MINNIE! – ele gritou, tentando vê-la por entre os vilões.

-Precisam de alguma ajuda? – perguntou uma voz acima de todos.

O grupo olhou para o teto e viu Rikku, Yuna e Paine carregando a rainha em direção ao chão. A camundonga correu para os braços do Rei assim que seus sapatos tocaram no assoalho. Naira sorriu, contente, mas encarou a barreira, já pela metade, de maneira triste.

-A água não vai segura-los.

-Hey! Alguém ai disse "água"? – gritou outra voz no fundo do salão. As cabeças se voltaram para a entrada, vendo Demyx encostado na batente da porta, enquanto Larxene, Axel e Marluxia ficavam ao seu lado. Em seguida, Tidus, Waka e Selphie, acompanhados por Saix, Zexion e Xigbar. Á direita, quase que escondido, Auron estava de pé, apoiando a espada no ombro. O número aumentou quando Fera, Hércules, Mulan (com Mushu em seu ombro), Alladin, Jack, Simba, Nala, Pumba, Timon, Pluto, Peter Pan, Dumbo, Gênio (os três voando) Jack Sparrow, Will, Eizabeth, Bambi, Stitch, Lilo, Chicken Little e Pinocchio apareceram no campo de visão de todos.

-Essa é nossa história, e eles não fazem parte dela. – disse Auron.

Houveram gritos, Rugidos, todos os tipos de som demonstrando concordância. Os vilões pararam de tentar derrubar a barreira, e pela primeira vez, hesitaram.

Saix deu um passo a frente, destacando-se da multidão.

-Abram caminhão. Não vou conseguir parar depois que começar!

Naira Chegou para o lado, assim como Yuffie, Aerith e Cloud. O membro da Organization XIII ergueu sua arma e começou a correr em direção a barreira. Levou um certo tempo, já que estava carregando algo pesado, mas sacudiu a "clava" e bateu com toda força contra o paredão. O gelo, já fraco, desabou no instante seguinte.

* * *

**N.A.: Aha, estou de volta! Desculpem a demora, estava viajando...So, what's up?**

**Bom, gente, é isso ai, ainda envergonhada, estou postando aos pouquinhos. Bom, obrigadão por não desistirem XD**

**Bjão  
**


End file.
